


先生，你愿意和我跳支舞吗

by Ajjin



Category: BSD - Fandom, Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin
Summary: 恐怖文学，中也死亡注意





	先生，你愿意和我跳支舞吗

**Author's Note:**

> 恐怖文学，中也死亡注意

这位先生，你愿意和我跳支舞吗。

恐怖文学  
杀手✖服务员

太宰治来到舞会现场，用眼睛搜寻了两圈，确定了目标的位置以及周边的情况。

他是个杀手，来这里纯粹是为了执行任务。

当然了，也得穿得人模人样才能混进来，他特意穿好了自己的黑西装，取下了绷带。

他对于这种场合并不熟悉，与其说是不熟悉，不如说是从不涉足。组织里也举办过类似的活动，每到那种时候他就会以打游戏为借口逃回宿舍。不是不善与人打交道，而是无聊。

大家都用着虚伪的腔调，说着一些明知道只靠口舌之力无法改变的事，却以为自己在和对方谈着什么大条件。天真。

太宰治找了个位置坐下，随便吃了几个点心，远远观望着目标的一举一动。

“先生，请允许我为您倒一杯酒。”

低沉的嗓音，与那矮小的身材不甚相符。不过只是看着他，就是一种赏心悦目。一丝不苟而又无比合身的酒保服，衬出面前人漂亮的腰线，黑色修身裤包裹着的是细长的双腿，黑色皮鞋上一丝灰尘也没有，头上还有一顶黑色的礼帽。浑身的漆黑，唯二的不同是那橘色的发丝和蓝色的眼睛。

太宰治意识到自己的眼神过于炽热，立刻重新看向目标。

“哦，好啊，麻烦你。”

小矮子服务员为坐在椅子上休息的人一一倒了酒，礼仪，体态，笑容，无可挑剔。

但明显这里对这位服务员产生想法的人不只太宰治一人。

目标老头子坐在那个卡座里不知是在谈什么生意，笑得一脸油腻。服务员给他倒酒的时候，太宰治明显看到了那只手摸了一把人家的臀部。

好吧，太宰治承认他有点怒火中烧。看来今天的目标会死得比较惨了。

舞会终于结束了，太宰治用一点小伎俩就把目标周围的人支开了。这个蠢老头到现在还没发现自己已经被盯上了。不过这很正常，组织行事向来不动声色，太宰治又是其中最顶尖的杀手。

电梯里，摄像头早已经做好了干扰，目标醉醺醺地晃进去，丝毫没意识到背后有人。

“那么，既然你已经来了，我就让你死得明白些。”

目标像是见到了幽灵，背靠电梯门跌坐在地上。

太宰治笑了笑，脸上不知道什么时候又缠上了绷带。

“其一，你与组织做生意不讲信誉，相信你自己也知道。”

“其二，就是惹怒了我。”

电梯门打开，目标的身体直挺挺地躺在了地下，而电梯间里早已没了他人的踪影。

太宰治来到酒吧，不出所料见到了小矮子。他只是偶尔路过员工室时听到里面传来的声音。于是结束了工作，他就上这里来偶遇。

小矮子似乎很喜欢酒，看得出来他对这间酒吧很熟悉。

太宰治悄悄地坐在那人旁边。

“或许，先生，您能帮我点杯酒吗？”

蓝宝石一般的眼睛望向他，太宰治感觉心脏跳得快了些。

倘若这抹蓝色，只有他一个人能看见就好了。

太宰治知道了，小矮子叫中原中也，喜欢酒。

太宰治想知道更多。

他大概是发了疯，真的像模像样地和中原中也交起了朋友，像世人那样，慢慢地说出爱意。这些事情叫组织里的那些人听了去，都说太宰治是真的动心了。

首领问他，准备怎么办。

他思考了很久，久到首领叹了口气，准备放他回去，才又开口。

“锁起来。”

首领很满意，让他走了。

一起工作的服务员都知道中原中也最近交了男朋友，虽然他们对那个人毫无了解。

向中原中也问起来，也没能得到多少答案。他们隐约觉得不靠谱，告诉中原中也小心一些。但每到这种时候，中原中也袒护太宰治就很厉害。

“他不是那样的人，他理解我的。”

不知是谁喝酒来了兴致，又或者是根本没有，他们在后街接吻，回到了中原中也家，一夜无眠。

或许这是中原中也第一次这样，当然也是太宰治第一次这样。

中原中也伴随着阳光的到来而醒来，眼前是蓬松的黑发，他心里有一种充实感。

下一秒那双紧闭的眼睁开，暗淡的颜色有点唬人。中原中也一愣，但还是伸手去拥抱了他。

“呐，中也，这么喜欢吗？”

因为看不到太宰治的脸，所以中原中也轻轻地嗯了一声。之后他感觉自己的身躯被紧紧地束缚住。

“怎么了？”

声音闷闷地从胸口传来，让中原中也彻底僵住了。

“做我的人偶吧。”

后来，中原中也的同事再也没有见到过他。

“太宰，晚上去喝酒不？”

太宰治摆了摆手，脸上笑得开心。

“不了，我的人偶还在等我呢。”

他回到偌大的别墅里，开了灯。中原中也一动不动地坐在沙发上，蓝宝石镶嵌在没有表情的面孔上，望着他。

“我回来了。”

中原中也没有任何反应。

太宰治脱去大衣，倒上红酒，打开了音乐。

他缓步走到中原中也面前，执起对面人的手。

“先生，你愿意和我跳支舞吗？”

中原中也依旧没有动静，太宰治伸手揽住他的腰，一用力，中原中也便跌进他的怀里。

“不回答的话，就当你答应了。”

他抱着没有力气的中原中也，在客厅里转起了圈，随着音乐，跳着磕绊的舞步。

一曲结束，他双手捧住中原中也的脸颊，对着那双蓝色的眼睛，露出一个无比怜惜的表情。

“我爱你。”

人偶似乎眨了眨眼，他的头向后仰去，露出脖颈上的痕迹。

痕迹依然在，人偶没有呼吸，没有心跳，却不会腐烂。

太宰治低头吻上那抹痕迹。

忽然那一天的场景再次撞入他的脑海，他有点惊慌，却在回忆的最后恢复了平静。

“做我的人偶吧。”

中原中也离开了他的怀抱，看着他的眼睛。

“如果那是你的愿望。”

于是他下手了，用了带来最少疼痛的办法，让中原中也失去了呼吸。虽然为了保持他的身体完好废了太宰治不少力气，可是当那双眼睛永远只能够被自己看到时，永远只看向自己时，他感到满足了。

“中也的所有，都只属于我一个人。”

-Fin-


End file.
